rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of the Past
Memories of the Past is the forty-fourth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eighth episode of the fourth season. Summary Derbri's visit of Dikuda coming to an end, brings back memories of Yavei and her first meeting. Episode in Detail As Falehi's visit in Dikuda is reaching it's end and she is going to leave the island soon, Yavei finds herself slightly stressed, as she wants to spend the little amount of time left with her. Together the two travel to the airport, and on the train, Falehi asks her if she remembers the first time they met, more than a thousand years ago. Back then Falehi was travelling the land with Haru, never staying in one place for long. At one point in their travels they ended up near a fenced off factory belonging to BiS. Seeing as it was late, they chose to spend the night under the trees near the building. Come next morning, Falehi wakes first and finds herself watched by a small creature on the other side of the fence. The two have a brief conversation, which is interrupted by the arrival of the factory staff that appear to be scientists. Despite having wanted to escape, the creature, a qilin, chooses to stay, but tells Falehi to run and hide to avoid getting caught and caged as well. Falehi promises to return one day, before she leaves with Haru. Years later the qilin is grown up, but still stuck as a test subject in the facility, along with other creatures, in cramped cages and with horrible food. The promise Falehi gave her is at this point the only thing that is keeping her going and sane. Unable to do much else in her tiny cage, the creature developed an interest in the computers the scientists work with, while observing them. One night, when she is unable to fall asleep, she is then finally visited by Falehi, who frees her from the cage and helps her outside. On the way out though, security is alarmed and before they can leave, they are confronted by the staff of the facility, lead by Dr. Isabella Pertinax. Wanting to keep Falehi hidden and safe, the qilin gets into negotiations with the scientist, but realizes halfway through, that it's a trap. Angry about the betrayal she refuses to come with the scientist then, and with Falehi's help in taking out security, they escape, but not before Falehi comments on the powerful curse that was put on Pertinax, offering to lift it for her. The scientist refuses and makes a run for it. While leaving the facility behind, Falehi finally gives the qilin a name: Yavei. She is happy about her newly acquired name, but curious why the other is still a child after all the years that have passed. Falehi explains that it's due to Yavei remembering her like this, but not her actual appearance. They rest for the night after the plan to move to Dikuda is announced. The next morning Yavei wakes to find herself in a human shape and Falehi looking older. She is confused about what happened and why her appearance is different. The explanation is, that Falehi reshaped the appearance that people see the qilin as. She promises to teach Yavei how to do this, and the two then head towards Dikuda. Once arrived, the two started to work towards Falehi's goal of peace between nation and individuals, as well as peace within. After Falehi set out to leave the island for a while, Yavei took over the responsibility to work with the people of Dikuda. Frustrated with the people's problems in learning, she withdrew from interacting with them, and instead provided help in the background with problems on a non-spiritual level, like improving infrastructures. The specific memory comes to an end as Yavei and Falehi arrive at the airport, where they wait for the flight. Tired from all her work, Yavei falls asleep with her head on the others shoulder. Falehi uses the moment to take a picture of the two of them and later on, when she's on the plane, sends the image to Yavei, who is embarrassed about it. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Sheenyai Yavei (also named P.5917) * Falehi * Faso Haru * Dr. Isabella Pertinax Trivia * There was originally an idea for this story to be a game. * The curse Falehi is referring to in her brief interaction with Pertinax, was vaguely mentioned in episode 21, when Pertinax was injected with a substance, which marked the beginning of said curse. * Falehi's way of "pinging" Yavei after she woke up, was the same method used in episode 34 when she pinged Gwady. * The time at which the Rhythm Sundial was created, was briefly before Bayroff arrived in the desert city. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes